Socky
Socky is a large sockpuppet in Robbin's Basics in Education and Learning. He will wander around the school avoiding contact until the Player collects at least 7 notebooks. Description Socky is a white sock-puppet sporting paper eyes (the left eye being bigger than the right), with a gray mouth and a red tongue made out of cardboard. Observing, Socky is being worn by a right hand. Personality Socky first seems to have a shy personality, preferring to stay by himself and avoiding other people. However, after the Player collects all notebooks in the recommended total per level, he ultimately becomes more aggressive, shown by him attacking the Player when encountered out of jealousy for having more notebooks than himself. Unlike the other characters in the game, he never speaks, only making a static-resembled sound when confronting the Player. Artificial Intelligence General Gameplay When the Player begins the game, Socky will not be seen often. He disappears around corners when the Player steps into view, and becomes invisible if the Player gets too close. It is more common that the Player will find him down at the end of a hallway, rather than around a corner. Once all notebooks in a recommended amount are collected, Socky will become the envy of the Player, and only then will become a threat. If seen, he will rush at the Player with his mouth open and emit a loud static-like noise. If he fully reaches the Player, he starts by running circles around the Player, getting faster and more distorted until he warps the Player to a random location near an elevator. Socky moves so fast while charging the Player that he is occasionally unable to turn corners smoothly, causing him to continuously miss the entrance to a perpendicular hallway. This can be used to buy more time so that the Player can obtain more items before he reaches them. To avoid looking at Socky before completing the level, use the Space bar to look back until he vanishes out of view. A good way to keep Arts and Crafters away is by using GDRINK on him, which will push him away. Field Trips In the camping field trip, Socky will only start attacking the Player if they wander behind the "NO". He will endlessly loop around aimlessly in an attempt to catch the Player until he can teleport them back to the fireplace, and take the Player's sticks away. Socky will even teleport the angry Robbin back to the same place with the Player after spawning. Other Appearances * In Robbin's Basics Classic, Socky has the same behavior as in the basic full game. He spawns from the Cafeteria and he will only attack if the Player collected all 7 notebooks. If the Player is caught, he will then teleport them and Robbin to the starting point of the game. He will not spawn again afterward, which means he only appears once per game. This occurs in both Story and Endless Mode. Trivia * Socky is a wordplay of "Arts and crafts". * Socky's audio originates from a ROM corruption of the Super Nintendo game Donkey Kong Country 2. * If using hacking tools by enabling the characters' names to be visible, it is revealed that Socky becomes invisible as soon as he "vanishes". He will turn invisible once the Player gets close enough. * Socky is the fastest character when charging. * If looking carefully at Socky when charging at the Player later after all seven notebooks are collected, the hand inside of him appear grasping to make his mouth open. Gallery Ingame = Sockyfinalnormal.png|Socky when charging the Player. Sockyfinalohno.png|Socky current sprite. Pri_crafters.png|Socky description in the Roy's Office. Crafters_Poster-sharedassets2.assets-302.png|Ditto but his sprite icon is unchanged. |-|Miscellaneous = RobbinsBasics-AmazonMerchBanner.jpg|Socky from the Amazon merchandise page image. References Category:Characters Category:It,s School Characters